Tornado Outbreak
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: It is springtime in South Park which they are about to get hit in form of a tornado outbreak !
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Warning: This South Park Fanfiction story contains very foul language, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park which is by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Tornado Outbreak

Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm

On one very mild early afternoon in the town of South Park, Colorado which some of heavy snow begins to melt away these last few warm days, the South Park Little league baseball diamond which there a baseball practice is going on right now. At the team's dug out which Cartman in his catcher uniform and gear was sitting there and busy filling his very plump face with sugary and salty threats like cookies and chips also slurping down every Gatorade that he come across while the other boys are out practicing their pitching skills right now. Around 2 o clock rolls in that is when their coach Stephen Strotch calls them in for the day which he was sitting with the other fathers on the bleachers drinking beer only in a small town. At that moment they all struts in the dugout and discovered food wrappers and empty bottles laying everywhere on the floor which they all looks pissed at cartman.

"You fucking fat ass those treats and drinks is for everyone!" Roars Kyle

"Yeah those treats and drinks were for everyone's fat ass!" All of them holler at him loudly

"I'm not fucking fat I just big-boned you guys." Sneers Cartman

"Cartman you are a fucking fat ass so quit denying it God Damnit." Said Stan

"Yeah we all know you ate those entire snacks fat boy!" Said Kenny in his baseball uniform and wearing a hat with his messy blond hair sticking out under his hat minus his worn out orange parka on at all

All sudden they felt the winds pick and begins to clouds up which it also blackening within the sky at that moment it prompting the fathers to grab their kids and can sense a major storm system is heading their way tonight.

"Oh boy I think we have a major storm system heading this way tonight you guys." Said Randy while looking up at the sky which it wants to open up at any moment

"Well then we better get the hell out of here now?!" Said Gerald

Which they can hears thunder crackles in the background and saw lighting not far away from the diamond as well too which they all got into their vehicles at that moment.

Cut to South Park City hall inside the mayor's office she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork right now while listening to her office's Television which a weather alert from news 4 which it got her attention at that moment.

"_This is a Channel 4's special weather bulletin that a tornado watch is in the effect for eastern and central Colorado until 9 pm mountain time and this watch includes the South Park city limits." (V.O)_

"For the mother of God can this town not be destroyed for once by anything supernatural or natural!?" Grumbled loudly McDaniels

All sudden BarBrady came walking in there at that moment which she left her vehicle at home today and drove in with BarBrady.

"Martha what wrong I know something is really wrong that I can tell in that look you are giving right now?" Said BarBrady

"Well George we are officially under a tornado watch right now." Said McDaniels

"What? I think everybody should go home early to be with their families and out of safety concerns this evening Martha." Said BarBrady

"Fine George we do it then." Said McDaniels while looking out of her office window at that moment

A few minutes later a direct order has been issued from the mayor's office for an early day release of city workers for safety reasons and to be with their families at that moment. Which Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady were leaving the room as well and the winds was whipping their hair around right now.

"Boy it is getting very windy out here right now." Said BarBrady

"Duh Gorge I know it is getting windy out here and the sky is about to open up on us at any moment!" Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes at him for a moment

At the same time inside the Marsh's home which Randy was currently freaking out with excitement and fear right now which he has his video cam with him while they are bringing emergency supplies like candles, a couple of jugs of waters , canned foods, flashlights , blankets and pillows. And they are joined by the Broflovski family, McCormicks and the Cartmans which Liane and Eric are only there because Eric messed their basement up at that moment.

"SSTTAANN! SSHHEELLYY!" Said Randy then says while holding his camera "What you think about a tornado hitting town?"

"Mom, dad is pretty annoying right now!" Roared Shelly

"Goddamnit Randy put that damn video camera down now!" Hollers loudly Sharon while she was standing by with the other moms right now

"For God's sake my dad is obsessed with something once again!" Said Stan looking very embarrassed and doing his infamous nose pinch as well too

"Ha-Ha Stan that your dad is crazy!" Said Cartman while lightly gigging at that moment due to feed on Stan's misery

"Shut up fat ass we are still fucking pissed about you eating all of our snacks right now." Said Kyle

"Oh shut up Kahl which you fucking assholes are still up in fucking arms right now over those goddamned snacks right now." Roars Cartman

"Oh boy here we go again!" Said Kenny while mumming through his parka's hood at that moment

"You damn cheap ass dirty Jew you are Kahl!" Said Cartman

"Whatever Cartman I not getting in it with you about it anymore?!" Said Kyle while giving the finger at Cartman

"Yeah Cartman just dropped it fat ass it is final!" roars Stan

**To Be Continued **


	2. The Waiting Game

**Chapter 2: The Waiting Game**

Later that evening at the mayor's house down in the nicely furnished basement it is also doubles as a command center while she is away from city hall. And her two assistants & BarBrady along with McDaniels and the police chief's much more competent son is a lot more competent police officer on the police force who was standing there right now which they was watching the animated Doppler radar images in motion and local news broadcast on the multi TV screens at that moment. The tornadic super cell storm was south of them in another county and moving northeast very slowly right now.

"I really wish for a very normal day happen around here for once." Said McDaniels while standing in front of the TV screens looking pissed at that moment

"Mayor I starting to think that this town is fucking cursed now!" Said Johnson while standing next to his supervisor who have the clearly dirtiest look on her face then rolls her eyes at his comment which she knows it is true and that moment Officer Alexander McDaniels sat down on the sofa to relax at that moment which the young handsome man who looks both of the mayor and BarBrady in the face with a goatee but have his mother's hazel blue eyes and his father's brown hair.

"Well mom it is called growing up in South Park?!" Said Alexander while sitting on the sofa

"Oh shut up Alexander I don't need your comments at all!" Said McDaniels quickly turning around to give him a dirty glare at that moment

"Mom I'm trying to be helpful for you so don't panic like a crazy woman!" Said Alexander

"Oh I will gives you a crazy woman which you are testing my patience right now young man!" Said McDaniels

"Boy you are such a very stubborn woman mom Geez." Said Alexander while rolling his eyes

"Alexander Preston McDaniels Shut Up!" Roars the older McDaniels

"Geez whiz Alexander leaves your mother alone which she don't need this crap right now." Said BarBrady

Which at that moment she looks very pissed and heavily lumped herself into a chair not saying one word to anyone

Outside on the road Jimbo and Ned are driving around to storm chase and films possible twisters which they can make a lot of money from it.

"Ned do we have the video camera rolling right now and have extra tapes on you too." Said Jimbo

"Yeah Jimbo we are all good!" Said Ned with voice box

"Let hit the road then Ned!" Said Jimbo

They drive off down to the south of the town to locates the coming storm at that moment

Flash at Stan's basement everyone who is there which they all are bored right now which the kids were playing a game of UNO right now

"Goddamnit when we are going to have a fucking tornado which it is pure bull shit you guys." Said Cartman

"Dude you are fucking right for once Cartman." Said Stan

"Oh my God why everyone is panicking over a goddamned tornado?!" Said Kyle

"Duh Kyle it is one of destructive forces of nature!" Said Kenny then he says" that is the reason everyone in town is over the edge right now."

"Dude you never see those tornadoes videos at all." Said Stan

"Yeah during one of those science classes that we had one time." Said Kyle

"Oh yeah I remember that which we made two bottles with water in it and we make our own twisters." Said Cartman

"But Cartman this is real dude!" Said Kenny

"I know that we are going through a tornado emergency God Damnit!" Said Cartman

All sudden they hear the town's tornado sirens going off right now which the local national weather service has issued a tornado warning for Park County right now.

"What is that sound meem?" Said Cartman

"Hun that is the town's tornado siren going off right now!" Said Liane

"But it fucking hurts Ears God damnit! Said Cartman

A few miles outside town black clouds were swirling around very violently at that moment then a very large funnel descends from the stormy skies very slowly. Which South Park is in its path of destruction that funnel touches the ground which it was sucking the dirt , trees , some farmhouses and dairy cows were flying around in the vortex has it move toward South Park. The winds are forcing the power lines to snap in half and debris was flying across the roads.

"Holy Crap Ned takes at that good size twister and it is heading toward town." Said Jimbo

"I hope everyone in town is safe and hiding underground right now." Said Ned

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: The Character of Alexander McDaniels is my one of oc characters that I created one day which I thought to myself I wonders what if Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady had children and keeping it and their romantic relationship as a secret from the townsfolk only the mayor's assistants know the truth.


	3. A Direct Hit

**Chapter 3: A Direct Hit**

Jimbo and Ned watches in great horror as the monstrous half mile wide funnel continues its path of destruction through smaller farm communities as Ned films the massive storm which small twisters touchdown around them at that moment.

"Oh crap Jimbo we are in big trouble right now let move!" Said Ned which he was looking very pale and sick at that moment

"Ned we are getting the fuck out of here because we are too close to the action right now."Screech Jimbo

But the main funnel is edging more closely toward their hometown that they both felt their hearts dropped down to their stomachs and fear overcome them at that moment. Which now the two these former U.S. soldiers who had seen the hellish sights of Nam have finally met their match with Mother Nature.

Back in town down in the mayor's basement which McDaniels is starting to feel the pressure is dropping right now which she have her hand resting against her forehead.

"God damn it this is not good at all." Said McDaniels which her ears are popping right now from the oncoming storm

"Boy right now I wishes my older sister which she knows about weather which you paid for her go to University of Okla. for Meteorology mom!" Said Alexander

"Will you ever shut up for once Alexander?!" Screech the mayor in a very scornful sounding voice and BarBrady just stood there looking very angry as well then she says. "Well Alexander I paid for your college education at the University of Michigan now shut up!"

"Yes I finally got under her hard ass skin once again!"Said Alexander as he looked very pleased on annoying his own mother to the point of pissed off now which at that moment she was sitting there looking very pissed right now.

"Sworn to God Alexander you can be a pain in my ass!" Said McDaniels while giving a dark glare at her grown child

Outside of the town the very strong and mile wide vortex is about to enter the city limits at that moment with its fierce winds and three miles long damage path it has caused so far which everything was leveled to the ground. Hell on Earth has been let loose right now which debris were flying around in the air and turning into missile which it went through many houses and businesses being destroy and swept away like toys at that moment.

Down inside the marsh household's basement they hears the roar of the twister and the destruction that the town is going through right now of glass being broken by the fly debris and the rattling of the house's foundation at that moment.

"Mom I fucking scared right now!" Yelled Shelly

"Sweetie calm down!" Said Sharon

"Dude this is what you feel like when you lives through Mother Nature's wrath!" Said Stan

"Damn that thing is fucking loud and destroying everything within town right now." Said Kyle

"Meem!" Screams Cartman

"Honey you will be fine we are in a safe place right now!" Said Liane

"MOMMY!" Screams Ike

The destructive storm moves on to the northeast which it had left the half of the town in ruins and some buildings are completely leveled to the ground which debris are laying on the streets and black smoke fills the sky which it dies out over the local highway. Outside of the mayor's home McDaniels, her goons, BarBrady and Alexander came out of the house it only suffered mild damage where the local police force and fire dept are there which they all know the drill by now if you lives in South Park that something will happen like this .

"Madam Mayor and sir are you okay and the news is the half of the town is completely leveled to the ground right now." Said Sgt. Yates

"Alright People, Let's start rebuilding our town…For the Forty time!" Said McDaniels rolling her eyes while leading a crowd of people and holding a shovel but Officer McDaniels has went into action at that moment before everyone got to the rubble.

Which everyone has shovels, axes and other things in their gasp to begin to rebuilds the town again and frees trapped people from the rubble?

"Mother Nature won this round again!" Said Johnson which he sighs loudly

Which they are beginning to pull people out of the rubble but they are alive and injured at that moment

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Over at Stan's house the boys came out of the house but when Kenny step off the porch all sudden he look up in the sky which he saw paper raining down and then he widen his eyes at that moment but too late the bus stop sign fall from the sky and impaled him through the head and gone past his body which it killed him.

"Uh Oh My God They killed Kenny!" Screams Stan

"You Bastards!" Yells Kyle

"Holy Shit you guys!" Said Cartman

Cut to over the leveled parts of town search and rescue teams are out in full force to free trapped people inside the rubble right now. Only ten people had been killed in the outbreak so far and over at the mobile command center where Mayor McDaniels was commanding the search operations for the trapped townsfolk trapped under the rubble which she was surrounded by the police and fire dept.

"People let get to work to free those people now!" Said McDaniels

"Yes Madam!" Said many officers, firefighters and search and rescue workers while they are standing there right now

At that moment they all went out to work their magic at that moment leaving the mayor alone along with her aides and BarBrady.

"Boy this day is getting much worse than I expected." Said McDaniels than sighs loudly

Which she has seated herself at the map covered table looking very concerned and bored at that moment?

A couple of days later the town was almost rebuilt and 10 people did lost their lives from this tornado and this town is so used to destruction that from supernatural to natural will not stop them living their lives.

At South Park Elem School the students returns to class from a few days closure from no power and blocked roads

"Man I was hoping for the school was blown away by the tornado." Said Craig

"Yeah!" Said all of team Craig

"Welcome Back Kinny!" Said Cartman

"Hey Cartman." Said Kenny but deep in his heart that he is really pissed off that they still can't remember his deaths then says "Those assholes still can't remember my fucking painful deaths."

**The End**


End file.
